deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Annie Leonhardt vs Luke Cage
Annie Leonhardt vs Luke Cage is a What-If? Death Battle pitting Annie Leonhardt from the series Attack on Titan against Luke Cage from Marvel Comics. Description Attack on Titan versus Marvel Comics! Who will last longer in this battle of invincible skin! Interlude Wiz: Skin. Boomstick: It's that shit that makes sure your innards remain innards. Wiz: And today's combatants prove that having unbreakable skin is pretty neat. Boomstick: Annie Leonhardt, the Female Titan. Wiz: And Luke Cage, the Hero for Hire. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win..... A Death Battle! Annie Leonhardt Wiz: Far beyond the walls lies a village that was home to a girl named Annie Leonhardt. Whilst there, Annie was trained by her father for several years, from day to night, and without any breaks. Boomstick: Damn that had to suck, but look at the bright side, it made her a total badass! Wiz: Heck yeah it did, and some time after finishing her training, Annie set off on her mission to cause the fall of humanity alongside- Boomstick: Wiz, do me a favor. Wiz: Uh, we’re kind of in the middle of something, but go on. Boomstick: Could you maybe not spoil Attack on Titan for anyone? I don’t want to get mauled by the fanbase. Wiz: Really Boomstick? Boomstick: Wiz, you and I both know what happens when we piss people off on this show, especially people who are into anime. Now do the both of us a favor and stop. Wiz: Okay, Boomstick, I get it. Boomstick: Thanks for understanding Wiz. Getting back on track, Annie eventually reached the walls and joined the Military Police. But enough about her backstory, let’s get into my favorite part of this show! Wiz: As a member of the Military Police, Annie possesses the 3D Maneuver Gear. Boomstick: Think the hookshot from The Legend of Zelda games, but cooler. Wiz: And as a neat little bonus, all sets of this gear comes with a pair of blades that are composed of steel. Boomstick: Perfect for killing titans! And a whole bunch of other shit! Wiz: And thanks to the training she received from her father, Annie is a skilled martial artist. Boomstick: But when swords and fisticuffs fail her, Annie busts out her titan shifting abilities! Wiz: With the prick of a finger, Annie is capable of transforming into the fourteen-meter tall Female Titan, which grants her enhanced strength, speed, and regeneration to boot. Boomstick: And on the off chance that she ever gets restrained, Annie carries a ring that with the flick of her thumb reveals a blade that she can use to initiate her titan transformation. Wiz: But the main draw of the Female Titan is its ability to crystallize various parts of her body, used to block oncoming attacks. Boomstick: But this ability is also pretty kickass when it comes to offense, as it allowed her to knock off the jaw of Eren’s titan form just by punching it! Damn, if it wasn’t for the whole “trying to kill all of the human race” thing, I’d totally be into a girl like her. Wiz: Glad to see that you’re being reasonable for once. Boomstick: Yeah….. There’s plenty of fish in the sea and Annie herself isn’t exactly “Perfect" either. Wiz: Right you are Boomstick, as, like most other titans, the nape of the Female Titans neck is still a vital weak point. Another flaw to Annie is that her titan form doesn’t last forever. Boomstick: But regardless of her flaws, Annie has accomplished many things, such as massacring numerous members of the Survey Corps, including all the members of Levi’s squad-''' Wiz: - which consisted of four skilled soldiers- '''Boomstick: -graduated at the fourth rank of her class, was capable of spending almost an entire day in her titan form and has beaten the shit out of Eren Jaeger on two separate occasions. Wiz: With her strength, skill, and crystallization abilities, Annie truly is one of the most fearsome titan shifters in the Attack on Titan universe. Annie: “You are saying that innately, all people are good, and if they were to just assume their nature, this organization wouldn’t be so rotten, right? But in my opinion, the structure of the organization, the way it is set up is what provides insight into what the true human nature really is.” Luke Cage Wiz: Born and raised in Harlem, Carl Lucas spent most of his youth in a gang, carrying out thefts and committing crimes. Boomstick: Eventually realizing that being in a gang is kind of a bad thing, Carl tried to turn his life around, but sadly ended up in jail anyways, framed for a crime he didn’t commit. And if that’s not bad enough, he later became test subject number one for an experiment that would test out a Super Soldier serum. First time I’ve heard that one. Wiz: But, something went awry and the serum enhanced Lucas’ abilities beyond expectations, giving him enhanced strength and power. Boomstick: So it’s just like Captain America or Wolverine or Deadpool and every other fucking superhero ever. ' Wiz: Generic power gaining incident aside, Lucas used his new abilities to escape jail and find a new life for himself, stopping crime in a sensational way, defeating evil as the Hero for Hire! For the right price, of course, superheroes have to eat and pay rent, too. '''Boomstick: He also got a name change, going from Carl Lucas to Luke Cage, and understandably so, since being called the Almighty and Powerful Carl doesn’t exactly strike fear into the hearts of your enemies. ' Wiz: Being the Hero for Hire kick started Cage’s superhero career, battling crime and even rubbing elbows with other heroes; from Daredevil to the Fantastic Four. 'Boomstick: Even starting the best superhero bromance in comic history: Luke Cage and Iron Fist. Most people prefer Iron Cage but I’ve always been partial to Luke Fist myself. ' Wiz: From the Avengers to the Defenders, Cage showed extraordinary skills in his strength and stamina, his most famous power being his invincible skin, which is as hard as titanium! '''Boomstick: That titani-skin allows Cage to easily survive gunfire at point-blank range, jump from the top of Avengers Tower and land without a scratch, and survive a whole one-hundred and fifty pounds of TNT going off! Wiz: He can also lift up to twenty-five tons- Boomstick: -that’s about four elephants by the way-''' Wiz: -has stopped a plane from taking off, carried an eighteen-wheeler seven blocks, and has even sent people flying through walls just by clapping at them! 'Boomstick: Holy shit! He may be known for his invincible skin, but I never knew he packed so much of a punch! ' Wiz: Not only is he powerful and defensive, but he also has an accelerated healing factor, can catch Spider-Man in mid-air, has broken chains just by flexing his neck muscles, and is able to leap to the top of buildings in a single bound! 'Boomstick: Not to mention he’s fought and survived encounters with the Rhino, who he beat in one punch, the Juggernaut, and Doctor Doom. Cause if you can flex metal fucking chains off of your neck, you can do just about anything. ' Wiz: Sadly, his killer thyroids can’t let him live forever, and despite what many might think, his invincible skin isn’t exactly invincible. 'Boomstick: Things like Ultron’s radiation can bypass that skin right quick, in fact, it even killed him, but that’s not all. Good ol’ Power Man is still human, drowning and poisons can still effect him as well. ' Wiz: While all that is true, his greatest weakness actually lies right beneath his most powerful ability. 'Boomstick: Wait? I thought Cage was all invincible and shit, how can his insides be his greatest weakness? ' Wiz: Well, just because his skin is invincible doesn’t mean his internal organs and the rest of the inside of his body are too. When another universes’ version of Deadpool faced off against Cage he was able to best him by planting a bomb inside Cage’s body, destroying his insides and killing him while still leaving the shell perfectly intact. '''Boomstick: Yikes. Wiz: You could say that again. Likewise, it’s not only bombs and poisons that can best Cage, enough brute force could still damage his internal organs as well. Boomstick: That’s right, people like the Hulk and even BBF Iron Fist have been able to fuck up Cage pretty badly with just their pure strength alone. ' Wiz: Looks like Luke Cage wasn’t always as invincible as everyone thought, regardless, Cage is an exemplary hero with an endless amount of accomplishments under his belt. '''Boomstick: From defeating crime for the right price to being a badass Avenger, the Hero for Hire is definitely one powerhouse of a man that you want on your side. Even despite the fee. ' Luke Cage: Yeah! Outfit's kinda hokey... but so what? All part of the super-hero scene. An' this way when I use my powers, it's gonna seem natural. A little promotion work an' I'm in business! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time... for a Death Battle! Fight It felt like the screaming could be heard from miles away. The crunching of bones felt like it could be heard from across the world. Deep in the innards of New York crowds of people scuttled frantically back to their dens. Pushing and tripping over one another, a look of terror was plastered upon the people’s faces, all the while, a look of shock and helplessness was stitched upon others. Running rampant through the roads of New York, crowds of people were being ripped roughly from the pavement, to be consumed with little retaliation, and then the wretched remains of those ravaged would be regurgitated right back to the pavement, in the form of rancid blood and rotten flesh. Titans had invaded New York. Some were shorter than others, but all towered over the average man. They resembled humans, looked humanoid, but in reality, they were nothing of the sort. They had arms and legs and heads, but each one was morphed and stretched and squashed, each in their own bizarre and grotesque way. Each one had its own unique face, some had their mouths stretched around their heads, creating an eerie smile, while others had their mouths permanently in a frown. Some of them had eyes bulging out of their heads, trying to burst out of the skull and escape, while others were stuck in an indefinite squint. They each had their special features, but they were still all the same. They were all naked, with no genitals, and they all had only one goal: to eat people. As the titans sprinted down a road, overlooked by a certain tower topped with a giant “A”, and picked out stragglers for their consumption, one woman stayed hidden under a truck. She laid on her stomach, hands over her mouth as she tried to stay as frozen as possible as she could barely make out the giant pairs of feet that lumbered by. Her breathing was coarse and shaky, draped in fear and terror. She had just witnessed several other people get eaten by monsters. All she could hear was shrieking: shrieking and crunching. Suddenly, the truck she was hiding under was bashed away. Before she could even think about running away, a gigantic hand plucked her from the ground. Stunned, all she could do was stare as her mouth hung open and she was lifted up into the air. The next thing she knew, she was gazing into the eyes of a titan. The creature gazed right back at the woman, with small, black, glints for eyes. It had long hair that covered the sides of its head, and its teeth, a shockingly bright white, were exposed. The titan proceeded to bring the frightened women closer to its mouth. Now facing the inside of a titan’s mouth, the woman found her courage to scream again, as her howls joined the masses of other prey that were being exposed to the terror of titans. Then, she saw a flash of red and yellow. A loud noise rang in her ears as a blue blast of energy made contact with the back of the titan’s head. She was quickly dropped from the titan’s hand and plummeted back towards the earth. The titan lurched to the floor; smoke arising from its head from the laser. Before the woman hit the ground, she was whisked away by a streak of red of blue. It swung her to the top of a building and landed her gently onto the roof. The person who saved her was garbed in blue and red and had swung her here by web. Then, the thing she recognized as the red and yellow flash hovered in mid-air and was garbed in shiny metallic armour. Both were instantly recognizable. “''Focus on rescuing civilians.” Iron Man said to Spider-Man, “''Let us handle the big guys. Got it?” Spider-Man got to his feet and responded with a quick nod as he hurriedly swung away to help more people. Iron Man looked towards the stunned woman, “''Stay here. Stay safe.” He then rocketed away, using his repulsor to gun down more titans. The Avengers had just arrived. Iron Man rocketed through the skies as Hawkeye shot arrows through titan’s eyes. Black Widow and Daredevil both tried to take down a smaller titan while the Hulk turned a larger titan into a bloody pile of bones and flesh. “''Shit. These ugly things keep on coming.” Iron Man flew past another batch of titans, all grabbing at him in hopes to tear him apart. He was able to easily stay out of their reach as he shot repulsor after repulsor at them, but no matter what they just kept withering back onto their feet, good as new, as more and more titans came wobbling and crashing through buildings, “''This is hopeless. F.R.I.D.A.Y, contact all available meta-humans who are willing to put their ass on the line to help us get rid of these….whatever the hell they are.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded with a “''Yes, Mr. Stark.” Iron Man then shot a repulsor at a titan’s head, which exploded in a cloud of smoke, hair, flesh, and blood. The deformed creature fell to the floor, still squirming and twitching. Before long, the monster’s head and face (or what was left of it) started to morph and melt into a brand new mold, making a fresh face and head, with the same characteristic row of teeth and long, grey, beard that it once had. Tony Stark looked down upon it, “''We’re going to need all the help we can get.” ---- Blocks away from the carnage, there was a lonely apartment building, surrounded by dark alleyways and empty pavement. The street was filled to the brim with simple apartment complexes, other buildings currently under construction, along with a barren road that stretched in between. From here, you could barely see the carnage that was happening, just wafts of smoke rising from above the buildings. All was quiet in the mostly abandoned neighborhood. At least, until Luke Cage ready for action burst onto the roof. Dressed in a yellow, sleeveless, shirt and jeans, tall and muscle-bound as ever, Luke Cage ran onto the roof from the floor below, and ran to a ledge, getting a view of the smoke in the distance. He had just gotten a call to action from Stark’s AI that some type of monstrous race of giants were invading New York and were eating….people? As he saw the smoke rise in the distance, he still couldn’t believe it, “''Holy shit,” he said aloud. An attack on New York was nothing new, it was where the Avengers Tower was, but something as crazy as man-eating giants, he just simply couldn’t believe it, “''Get your shit together and get the fuck over there,” he said to himself, cracking his knuckles and stretching his neck. There wasn’t any more time to waste, “''Welp. Giant, cannibalistic, jackasses here I come,” Cage turned around, ready to start sprinting towards the commotion, but instead, he was stopped dead in his tracks. Standing in front of him was a teenage girl, hands behind her back, staring straight at him. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Dressed in her military uniform, the girl took a few steps forward, the sound of her boots and the clanking of her 3D maneuver gear were the only thing making a sound. The girl crossed her arms, “''Hold it. I’m not letting you leave,” Annie Leonhardt had arrived. Luke was shocked. Some skinny little girl had just arrived and threatened him. He almost chuckled. Cage scoffed in response, “''Look, girly, I don’t think you know who you’re talking to. Now scram, I’ve got places to be.” Luke started to march his way past the titan-shifter, but before he could walk away, Annie unsheathed her blade and held it directly under Luke’s neck, stopping him dead in his tracks. She gazed sleepily into Cage’s eyes, her own eyes piercing, exemplified by her expressionless face, through the invincible skin and all, “''I really don’t care that I have to kill you, I’ve done far worse to more innocent people than you could ever imagine. But, I have heard of you, and I do know that you are dedicated to your cause. To your purpose. And the fact that you could reach in and drag a feeling of respect from such a terrible specimen of a human somewhat amazes me. But I’m dedicated to my cause too, and that involves taking out all of the smaller heroes that live here. That’s my mission, and that’s what I intend to do. That is the mission of which I am dedicated.” In contrast to what Annie had just stated, she spoke in a barely audible drawl, not looking away from the Hero for Hire, her blade still positioned at his neck. Taken aback once again, all Luke could do was glare right back at the titan shifter, barely comprehending what she had just said. This girl must be insane. Before Annie could open her mouth again, Luke snatched the blade from Annie’s hand, squeezing it to show off his indestructible skin and how little he gave a fuck. Cage then threw it off of the roof, in the silence of the moment they could both hear the clatter of the metal as it fell onto the floor, “''Get out of my way.” Luke had enough of this foolishness. He needed to be somewhere, and this little girl and her shiny toothpick couldn’t stop him, no matter how crazy she was. “''Good. I was hoping you’d say that.” Out of nowhere, Annie broke out into a large grin, the most emotion Luke had seen from her thus far. Her tired and bored looking expression suddenly came to life, eyes slightly bulging and nostrils flared, as the titan shifter broke out into a laugh, a cruel and broken sounding roar. Before the Hero for Hire could react, she scurried for the ledge of the roof, still howling. She made her way on top of the ledge, turned around, and faced Cage once more. “''What the hell are you do-“ Before Luke could finish his question, Annie outstretched her arms, and let herself get taken away, falling down from the building to the hard concrete below, her chuckling become less and less audible as she fell towards the ground. Before she fell, Luke could swear he saw a drop of blood escape her finger. “''Shit!” cried out Cage, as he ran to where Annie had just fallen. He didn’t make it. From out of the depths of the sky, what looked like a bolt of lightning crashed down to the Earth, as white smoke erupted from the ground. Luke was thrown back and crashed landed back onto the concrete surface of the roof. He got back on his feet quick enough to witness the horrid transformation that was taking place in front of him. A skeleton arose from the ash, with waves of flesh flooding the bones from the toes to the skull, as rivers of muscle cascaded around and hardened. Skin was then added to the amalgamate of body parts and organs, hardening as a wave of yellow hair and piercing eyes sprouted from the head. The grotesque giant then put one foot in front of the other and raised both hands to her head. Annie Leonhardt had just transformed into the female titan. Her same wicked smile remained. Cage quickly got back on his feet, barely believing his eyes. The thing in front of him, towering over him, looking down upon him, was just a teenage girl. Or at least used to be one. He definitely could buy Stark’s claim of giants now. An image of Avengers Tower being destroyed by a bunch of these monstrosities suddenly barged into his mind. All deformed and as daunting as the one in front of him. But he had to snap out of it. This wasn’t time to be dilly-dallying and daydreaming. This was the time for Power Man to kick into gear, whether he wanted to throw down with this thing or not. “''You’re not the only one with a trick or two up your sleeve, girly. Now you and your ugly ass come and get some!” Annie just continued to smile back. FIGHT!!! Annie immediately lunged for Luke, outstretching her right arm and opening her fingers in the attempt to snatch the Hero for Hire up. Luke threw himself to the side, as the giant’s hand grabbed at nothing but air. Luke stuck the landing; rolling and then hopping back on his feet. Annie’s hand recoiled, but she followed by swiping her left, her speed tremendous for her size. Cage barely had time to breathe, as he bent down and sprang over Leonhardt’s second attack, his feet barely scraping by her fingers, landed back onto his feet, but barely had another second to react as the sun got blocked out by Annie’s right hand, which crashed down into where Luke was standing. Annie had just smashed in the entire building. The roof fell in on itself. Concrete crashed towards the ground. Annie’s fist retracted from the rubble, now leaving a giant crevice in the roof. The titan shifter gazed down, searching for Luke in the debris. She couldn’t’ find the Hero for Hire among the rubble, but she was not going to-BANG! A piece of metal had been flung at Annie’s head. A steel girder crashed into her cheek, making her flinch out of surprise. Keeping cool, Annie, on instinct, covered her cheek with her hand and turned towards the source. There was Luke Cage. On another building. Chucking metal at her. ---- When Annie had punched a hole through the roof of the apartment building, Luke dived off to the side, once again barely scraping by. In the carnage, Cage saw the building next-door, under construction and covered in loose steel beams and building materials. Power-Man sprinted and hopped over, hefting up a girder and slinging it at the blonde titan. Let’s see how she likes this. Cage got a direct hit on her in his opinion-gross and stomach-churning face. It then reacted just as soon as the girder struck (Luke decided to refer to her as an “it” from now on) and noticed Cage on the building in progress, “''Let’s see how you like me now, girly!” Luke effortlessly grabbed another girder and chucked it at the titan shifter. Annie was able to snatch it out of the air, right before it made contact with her face. Luke thought it seemed to be getting annoyed, and he could tell by the way she destroyed the entire building from under his feet, sending him hurtling. Just a guess. Annie had kicked down the building, driving her foot through it with zero resistance. Cage landed safely and turned tail in the opposite direction. Being quick on his feet, Luke started to sprint down the abandoned road, arms and legs putting in overtime to put some distance in-between the two. Luke didn’t get very far, as soon as he started to run, he could hear Annie’s thundering footsteps as she made her way towards the escaping Hero for Hire, her large stride letting her catch up effortlessly. Quick as a whip, she snatched up Luke from the ground and threw him straight into the air. Normally her victims squirmed and screamed more when she did this, but not him. She’d have to fix that. Annie seized Cage from the sky and wound up her arm. She made extra sure to squeeze his body tight, trying to force the air out of his lungs. Most would have been crushed to death by now, their blood seeping through her fingers as she flicked away the remains, but she knew that wouldn’t work on him. She’d have to try extra hard to kill him. Annie then flung Cage down the road, watching as his body made an impact with the road, which cracked and split apart from the force of her throw. Cage’s body bounced off of the street, his limbs held tight together trying to brace for impact, as he was sent hurtling down the road, like a pebble bouncing across a river. Power Man crashed into a car, stopping him. Luke removed his arms from his face. He slowly stood back up, cracking his arms, legs, and back. His shirt and jeans wore torn and tattered, both being scrapped open from the impact. Luke cracked his neck and spat in Annie’s direction, “''All right girly, NOW you got me pissed!” Luke made sure to crack his knuckles for good measure, as he charged towards the towering female titan. Obviously, despite what had happened, he was completely fine. Normally, somebody this resilient would annoy Annie, but on second thought, she was somewhat glad that this man was being so inextinguishable. This would give her more of a chance to play with her prey. Luke charged like a crazy person, picking up speed, and running straight at Annie, without any sign of fear. The titan shifter took a big leap forward and slide onto her knees, sliding towards Luke, skin getting scrapped off of her knees from sheer friction, as she once again pulled her arm back, her right hand getting locked into a fist. Luke kept running. Seeing that the Hero for Hire was in range, Annie punched towards the ground, cutting through the wind trying to flatten Cage. Luke wasn’t having it, as he skidded to a halt and rose out both of his arms in front of him. He took the punch head on. The force of Annie’s hand was incredible, pushing Luke back in his tracks, his shoes digging into the ground as he was pushed back. Smoke rising from the ground, Luke made sure to grab onto Leonhardt’s hand so he wouldn’t be sent flying. Luckily his body, not his head, took most of the impact, but he could feel a headache coming, regardless. Eventually, Luke grounded to a stop, using sheer strength to slow down Annie’s fist. Annie immediately tried to pull back and follow with another punch, but Luke was still holding onto one of her fingers. Bone snapped and tissue and blood spurted out from Annie’s knuckle as her finger was ripped from its socket. Luke hoisted it into the air, expecting it to be much heavier than it actually was. He made sure the titan shifter saw it before throwing it onto the ground. The finger he just ripped off just so happened to be her middle one. Annie’s finger grew back, and from what it looked like, Luke showed some mild surprise, but it seemed like not much she could do was going to surprise him at this point. In fact, he was already pathetically attempting to perform another futile attack upon her, his clothes soaked in blood. Normally it would take an entire team of people or someone her size to give Annie this much trouble, she could think of one person in particular that fit into both of those categories. But Luke would not simply give up; he had a permanent look of determination on his face. Typically, people who tried to fight her had a look of horror plastered onto their faces. Their eyes would bulge out of their sockets, their mouths would outstretch as teeth would be barred out of stress, knowing that they were extremely out of their leagues, trying to get at the nape of her neck as they feebly swung around in their 3D maneuver gear. She recalled one time when she swung a member of the Survey Corps by his 3D maneuver gear, and how easy it was to kill him and swing around his tiny body as if it was nothing. But that wasn’t going to work with Luke. She would have to resort to more extreme ways of killing for him. Desperate times called for more drastic measures. Once again, the titan shifter scooped up Cage. This time, Luke wasn’t having it; he struggled and slowly pushed her fingers apart, softening her grip on him. But instead of throwing him, this time, she was going to do something a bit more extreme. Annie opened her mouth. Quickly realizing the situation, Luke started to struggle even more while yelling at Annie, mainly variations of, “''Don’t you dare even think about it, lady!” but with more cursing thrown in. Before Power Man was thrown into the female titan’s mouth, he was able to scream out, “''Think about what you’re doing-“ before Annie’s jaws closed around him. It’s not like she was above what she was doing. Annie wanted to make sure that she heard a CRUNCH as she bit down. She made sure that her teeth chomped down in order to rip his flesh and bone up, crushing his entire body. She expected blood to explode from her mouth, but Cage’s skin once again protected him. It felt like she was biting into a brick. Regardless, she started to tilt her head back as she continued to tear into the Hero for Hire, her teeth being put to the test. The female titan smashed her teeth together once again, but she was stopped halfway. Annie tried to force her teeth down together, but something was holding her mouth from closing. Luke was holding onto her top row of teeth. ---- Luke had never been through something this…grotesque. He had been tossed into the girl’s…it’s…mouth and it tried to crush him with its chompers and eat him! Still covered in blood, Luke once again covered his face as he was rocked around inside Annie’s mouth, her teeth munching down on his body. He wanted to throw up. Maybe that isn’t a bad idea he thought, it might want to spit me out that way. Cage then realized that if eating another human being didn’t deter the beast then a little vomit probably wouldn’t either. Every time those gigantic incisors came down, Luke’s insides lurched and groaned as his body was crushed, the only thing saving him, his own skin, getting covered in saliva as he desperately tried to escape, wanting to be anywhere either than right here. Yeah, to Hell with this. Cage was able to position himself upright as he thrust his arms outward and stopped the bottom row of teeth from crashing him into the top row. Luke pushed against the force coming at him from behind, as he positioned his feet to press against Annie’s bottom row of teeth. He used his leg and arm muscles to push apart Annie’s mouth from closing, every bone in his body working double-overtime. With every muscle under pressure, Luke gave one last final groan as he forced open Annie’s mouth, sunlight flowing into his face as he reemerged. Luke leaped from the female titan’s mouth. He was covered from head to toe in blood and saliva, his recent excursion not exactly desirable. He had been through some shit, but nothing like this. But there was no time to think about it, as the giant girl once again grabbed at him while he was barreling towards the ground. Now’s my chance. Luke slipped through Annie’s fingers and landed on her wrist. He quickly sprinted his way up her arm, scurrying under Annie’s other hand trying to swipe him off, wind trying to push him off the titan’s arm. Like a mosquito, Annie tried to swat Cage off, smacking her hand onto the tiny Hero for Hire, all the while waving her arm around trying to knock him off. It simply didn’t work. Luke was too determined, too stubborn to let her get the upper hand again, not after what she did to him already. Luke made his way onto Annie’s shoulder, bent his legs down, and jumped, “''How about you chew on this!” Luke swung his fist directly into Annie’s eyeball. The amount of force behind Cage’s punch was exceptional, and Annie was taken aback at the sheer amount of power in Cage’s attack. She staggered backward, her head recoiling backward from the impact. Half of her vision had gone black. Landing on his feet, Cage watched as the giant before him clung to its face, staggering back, “''How do you like me now, girly!” He may be covered in spit and finger blood, but he could still hold his own against someone trying to kill him, no matter how tall, strong, or hungry for human flesh they were. So far it seemed that the girl could just regenerate all of her wounds, but if Luke was lucky and her eyes didn’t come back, things would start going his way. Annie removed her hand from her head. Looks like Luke wasn’t lucky. Annie’s eye had grown back, and she looked angrier than ever. Maybe Luke should stop yelling at her. Annie’s eye regenerated back, just like her finger did. Luke stopping her punch, constantly taunting her, him being able to escape her jaws, climbing up her arm, and punching her in the face had all added up to her wanting to now completely eradicate Luke off of the face of the Earth. This is the part where he dies. Annie smashed her fist down next to Power Man, smashing the concrete. Luke predictably jumped to the side, and directly into her other hand. This time, instead of throwing him into the air or squeezing him, she opened up her palm and smashed him into the nearest building, then started to jog down the road, scrapping Luke’s body along the brick walls, like smearing blood off of her hands, feeling his head bang against the extrusions of the building, as she continuously held him in place as they moved from wall to wall, her footsteps stomping down onto the ground, echoing throughout the empty neighborhood, pressing his body harder and harder against the wall. Hoping that the man was in enough of a daze not to retaliate, she once again threw him into the air, and instead of catching him, as soon as he fell from the sky, she threw her fist back and then quickly forward, getting a direct hit against Cage, sending him rocketing down the road, cutting through the air and hurtling towards another building, where he smashed through a wall, sending bricks and pieces of wall flying from the impact. You could hear the BANG from miles away. This is where she got serious. ---- The moon now shone over Avengers Tower. Pieces of corpses lay strewn across the roads and pavements, blood now being alighted by the moon’s white light. There were no more titans in sight. At least, not any living ones. After reinforcements arrived, most notably the Guardians of the Galaxy barging in with “''Hooked on a Feeling'' “ blasting from their spaceship stereo, and the discovery of the titan’s weak spots after one of Hawkeye’s arrows landed in the back of a titan’s neck, the many heroes that had heeded the call were now helping civilians rehabilitate after the crisis. Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were now both trudging through the carnage, grimly gazing at their gore-filled surroundings, “''How many civilians did we lose?” “''Can’t tell yet. We’re still trying to round up everyone,” replied Tony, “''It’s gonna be awhile till we can start counting up the death toll. I’m still trying to comprehend how this even happened.” “''Did we lose any of our own?” “''Scrapes here, bruises there, a few broken limbs and gashes. It’s not us I’m worried about.” Both walked in silence for a bit longer, till Iron Man said, “''Actually, now that I think about, something weird did happen. Luke never showed up. I swear I sent an emergency signal to everyone…” Tony and Rogers both looked each other in the eyes for a brief moment. Iron Man then took off in Luke’s direction, Captain America following. ---- Through the rubble and the debris, Annie Leonhardt stepped towards the bleeding pile of flesh in front of her. Now in her normal form, she was able to see up close and personal at the work she had done. It had been daytime when they started fighting. The moon was now out, and that was the only source of light in the current darkness of the night. She had quick flashes to the remainder of her and Luke’s battle. In her titan form, she saw him emerge from the rubble; he was as furious as ever, clothes tattered beyond repair. Once again, he refused to just die. Constantly, from that moment till the moon rose, she was nothing but furious. She never gave him a chance from that point on. Constant pummeling and squishing and kicking and throwing and smashing. Still, he would never falter. He was brave and ferocious the entire way through. No matter how much of a thorn in her side he was, she had respect for his dedication. But the final moment, in her eyes, was when she saw the first drip of blood from his mouth. A feeling similar to being stranded in a desert for days and then finally finding water came upon her. Following that, she became an animal. She became relentless. The same her that fought against the squads of titan-killers that tried to trap her. The same her that fought against Eren. The same her that she hated yet relished in ever so much. As Annie moved towards Luke’s body, a pool of blood now surrounded his head. He was bleeding profusely from his ears, nose, and mouth. His body seemed like no harm had come upon it, however. It must have been his insides that gave up on him. A final gargle escaped the Hero for Hire’s mouth, blood spurting out, like a water fountain, and then drooling down the side of his face. He then continued to cough and hack up more blood. He struggled to breathe as his eyes glossed over, slightly. The last thing he saw was Annie staring back down at him. He had suffocated on his own blood, his insides crushed and damaged beyond repair, like a bomb had gone off. Annie continued to watch as he took his last breath. She basked in his suffering. KO!!! Conclusion Boomstick: Oh no..... Not Luke Fist! Wiz: Throughout all of the fights we've done so far, this was easily the closest one yet. Boomstick: Which is honestly pretty surprising, all things considered. Wiz: But thanks to her healing factor and speed advantages, Annie managed to pull off a victory. Boomstick: First when comparing the two in strength, Cage took the advantage, as he was capable of trading blows with Spiderman, and that guy was strong enough to support the Daily Bugle with sheer strength alone! Wiz: And while Annie was capable of fighting on par with Eren on his titan form, which has a similar feat to what Spiderman did, his boulder lifting feat was slightly below what Spiderman did. Boomstick: But like we said earlier, Annie was definitely the faster of the two, as she could keep with the rogue titan during their initial encounter, who at that point was already capable of intercepting canon fire. Wiz: And while Luke may be fast enough to keep up with a speeding van, that alone isn't enough to help him keep up with Annie. Boomstick: Now that we've got the easy parts out of the way, let's move onto durability Wiz: Now this part is where things start to get tricky, at first glance, it would seem as though Cage would have the edge in this category, as his skin was capable of tanking blows from Iron Fist- Boomstick: A guy who is so strong, that he can punch trains with enough explosives onboard to make Hiroshima look like a firecracker, AND come out completely unscathed! Wiz: But while his skin may be capable of taking this much punishment, the same can't be said for his internal organs. Boomstick: Yeah.... As that encounter with Iron Fist fucked him up pretty fucking badly. Wiz: But even with this in mind, Cage still could've won, if it wasn't for Annie's healing factor, and sheer size. Boomstick: Due to Annie's height it's unlikely that Luke would've been able to even reach her weak spot, and hitting Annie anywhere else wouldn't have really done much, as Annie would be more than capable of just healing the damage off over time. Wiz: The only real way Cage could win would be if he managed to outlast the Female Titan through sheer durability, but while that could be possible, it's highly unlikely. Boomstick: Considering that Annie spent almost an entire day in her titan form, I'm not surprised. Wiz: In the end, the sheer strength and size of the Female Titan would've proved too much for Luke's organs to handle. Boomstick: In the end, Luke just choked. Wiz: The winner is Annie Leonhardt. Category:Goldmaster1337 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Attack on Titan' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017